Priceless
by bitterindian
Summary: The students have some fun at the expense of Logan. Previously titled Ms. Rogue, but I edited a few things. So enjoy!


A/N: Hey, I'm working on each and every one of stories and editing all of them. This used to go under Ms. Rogue, and really most of the story is there untouched, but I changed a few things and thus wanted to put it up again.

So enjoy!

* * *

'What's her story?'

One of the students, David, was asking his friend, or partner in crime, about the woman on the bench. The students were taken outside in this spring weather for their biology lesson. And of course like everybody else, they weren't paying attention at all to Prof. Hank.

'Eh, one of the teachers, she's been here like forever.' the woman was dressed in a green skirt and white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, her arms and hands exposed. A scarf was tied around her neck. She simply stared at some of the flowers and small fountain at the edge of the lawn.

One of the others snickered, 'She's the English teacher. Prof. Rogue. She gives horrible pop quizzes.'

'What can she do?'

'Don't know.' Another shrugged. One leaned in, 'I heard she sucks the life out of the bad students as punishment.' All kids turned and stared at her, 'Ooooh!'

They watched as Prof. Scott stood over her, gesturing to her about something. She frowned, as she stood up and walked with him back in doors.

They could hear the professor's conversation filter their way.

'So he's coming back?'

'Yup, called to say he should be here in three days.'

'It went all right?'

'Hard to say'

Prof. Rogue shook her head, 'that stubborn blockhead.'

Some of the students listening in giggled at that, as Scott grinned in agreement.

'Dude, how did she get those white hairs, bleached them?' Pete whispered. All of them stared at her hair pulled back in a ponytail, trying to determine whether it was colored or not.

All the others shrugged. That story died long before these kids came to the school.

'David? Pete?' Hank called out, gesturing for the lagging students to catch up.

* * *

David peered around the corner for a moment, before gesturing to Pete. 'Get over here' he loudly whispered. Both of them had arms full of balloons, confetti, and streamers, and Celion Dion posters.

Pete nodded, glancing behind him before scuttling over.

Together they peered around the corner, only to find that same English teacher standing there talking to another teacher, whose back was to them.

'Teachers' David sighed in frustration. 'We gotta do something.'

Rogue looked over her colleague's shoulder, frowning at something. She could have sworn she heard something.

David and Pete suddenly backed around the corner, 'do you think she saw us?' David whispered. Pete shrugging, before both peeked around the corner.

The other professor took her bare arm, and together they walked in the other direction. But David could have sworn she looked back and winked at them.

They stared at each other, 'she's not a telepath…is she?' David squeaked out.

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL!!'

David and Pete stared at each other.

Prof. Scott looked up from the math problem he was doing on the board, 'stay here guys' he said before walking into the hallway.

_Yeah right_, the students ran into the hallway and up the stairs to where there was laughter and growling, wondering what was going on.

Prof. Rogue stood there staring at Logan.

'Not funny' he growled.

She put her hand up to her mouth, 'of course it isn't' a giggle escaping.

He had streamers and confetti all over him. And if one peaked into his room, they were suddenly howling with laughter.

Because strewn all over Logan's usually sparse room was Celion Dion and Selene posters on the wall, streamers and balloons decorating the fan and a giant banner saying 'HAPPY COMING OUT'

Behind them Scott stared wide-eyed into the room, 'I knew it!'

Some of the other teachers finally made it through, Bobby especially appreciating the sight, and started taking pictures.

Logan growled at Scott, 'YOU!'

Scott put his hands up, 'Wasn't me, I have better things to do…' raising his eyebrow he smirked, 'But this explains so much.'

Logan growled, SNKT, 'C'mon pretty boy!'

Scott's eyes widened, about to say something before Jubilee elbowed her way through, 'Dude, you picked Scott! Ew, and I thought you had taste.' Logan looked down at Jubilee, mouth agape, but she didn't seem bothered as she continued, 'Yo, you have like some pink stuff coming off one of your _thingies_.' She said the last in a whisper.

Rogue laughed as Logan couldn't tell who he wanted to go after, Scott, Jubilee or the banner.

'Would you like a hand with that?' she said, giggles breaking up the words.

'No' he growled, while still trying to grab the stuff off of places he couldn't reach.

David and Pete looked at each other before seeing Prof. Rogue hugging Logan, 'welcome back Logan' she said, while subtly picking off the stuff from his back.

* * *

David and Pete were wary for the rest of the day, just knowing Ms. Rogue had seen them that day. And they waited….and waited…and still waited.

In the middle of history class the next day, Storm stopped lecturing when a student walked in with a note. Storm opened it and sighed, her mouth twitching slightly.

Looking up, 'David, Pete, Prof. Rogue requests you two in her office.'

They looked at each other, dread filling them up.

As they shuffled down the hallway, 'I knew she saw us'

Pete paled, 'She's going to kill us'

They stood in front of the door, deciding who would knock, 'you do it'

'no, you do it'

'we're dead'

David hissing, 'stop saying that'

Without neither knocking, the door swung open, Prof. Rogue peering down at them.

'You know, I can hear you two.' She said ushering the two of them in.

'Sit down.' She gestured to the chairs across from her desk.

Sitting down herself, she tried to school her features, but couldn't help the twitch in the corner of her mouth. The two boys looked so small and frightened sitting there, their wide eyes looking up at her.

She lay back in her chair, her hair still tied back, as she observed the two of them silently.

'So…is there something you want to tell me?'

Pete pointed at David, while David stared at Rogue.

'You're…' gulp 'you're not going to hurt us' Pete stuttered.

Prof. Rogue looked confused now, 'why would I hurt you? You played a prank is all.'

Rogue shook her head elaborating, 'if you want bad pranks, Bobby was the king.' Rogue paused, 'not that we condone in any way these pranks.

The two nodded their head urgently, trying to please her. Prof. Rogue simply stared at the two of them for a moment.

'So your punishment for the prank is, I think, fair.' Pete and David looked at each other; maybe she was only going to suck one of their lives out.

Their hearts beat loudly, 'You two get to help Logan out for a month.' she said calmly.

Suddenly the two felt relief, both looking extremely happy.

Rogue looked at them again. No one looks forward to working with Logan. 'You guys look too happy about this.'

Pete stuttered, 'we...we thought you were going to suck our lives out'

Rogue would have been offended if it was someone else, but the two boys looking so scared in the big chairs. Rogue shook her head, 'I only do that when someone has stolen the last brownie.'

Their eyes widened even more, before exchanging glances, _Adults._

Sighing at her poor joke, Rogue gestured to them, 'Back to your class. The other teachers were informed of you two, but they all agreed this punishment would serve just fine. You meet him in the danger room at 7 tomorrow morning.'

The boys gulped, something with 'Danger Room' did not bode well either. Both realized the meeting was over, and stood up.

As they were about to walk out the door, David paused, 'Prof. Rogue?'

She looked up from her papers, one eyebrow raised.

'We didn't put the….uh…poster up.' He held his breath.

Rogue smiled, 'huh, well we'll just have to find out who did then.'

David and Pete closed the door on her. Through the door, she could hear, 'wish we thought of the poster.'

Rogue looked down at the receipt on her desk.

Poster-25 dollars.

Markers and paint-13 dollars

A photo of Logan's coming out party- absolutely priceless.

* * *

So what do you think of the new version? or the if this is your first time reading it? Review Review Review!


End file.
